wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thrasher
Thrasher is a male Sandwing who was going to be a main protagonist in 'Taking to the Skies,' makes an appearance in 'Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga,' and shows up in 'Wings of Fire: Stained Glass.' He is Solar Flare's father. Description Thrasher is a dull, beige Sandwing, looking so whitewashed that he's practically white. He has a blood mark on the tip of his ruff where he was slashed in a battle. Since he doesn't have any other scars, it's not hard to tell he's good at fighting. He has deep gray-black eyes and a serious underbite. His voice has the brogue of the Scorpion Den. Although very easy to taunt for his bulky stature and dim brain, you'll probably never get away with it. This Sandwing is fierce and strong, and is not afraid to crush you, club you, or chew you to bits. He's very loyal to his friends but still a little bit violent, wary and suspicious around them. He is a local messenger/assassin and bartender at the Cactus-and-Claw pub. He can be recruited to do dangerous missions for other dragons. Powers Thrasher has the abilities of a normal Sandwing with a poisonous tail barb that can go without water for a long time and survive extreme heat, and breathe fire. He is really muscular and likes to crush things. Relationships FENNEC: Thrasher is head-over-heels in love with his mate. He thinks she's the only equal he has, and loves her courage and flexibility and willingness to fight. SOLAR FLARE: Thrasher doesn't really care that much about his daughter. But he doesn't annoy or abuse her, he just stays out of her way, because he doesn't really want anything to do with her. STRIGIFORMES: Strigi annoys him a lot. From his know-it-all attitude to his snobby sciencey personality, Strigi makes Thrasher mad, because it's almost like he teases him. STORMCROSSING (DECEASED): Thrasher was okay with the Skywing, but since she was Strigiformes' mate, he was cautious of her and expected her to be like him. He did like her for who she was, though. ALCHEMIST: Thrasher thought Alchemist was a little too much like Strigi, but he knew the Nightwing was cheerful, friendly and just had a busy life. He tried to be as nice to him as he could. SKYBOUNTY: Skybounty annoyed Thrasher a little bit, with all her crazy ideas and moony, silly personality. He just stayed out of her way, or rolled his eyes at her, or snorted. But he didn't hate her at all. FIRN (DECEASED): Thrasher didn't trust the slippery IceWing very much. She was too mysterious and secretive, and seemed to not even tell her best friends things. Thrasher was extremely wary of her. GAIA: Although he thought she was too attached to her friends like a foolish dragonet, Thrasher had to admit that he liked the Mudwing, who would do something even in the dying breath of a wounded friend, and keep that promise. CALIPH: The young Sandwing was one of Thrasher's top clients. Constantly pushy and in his debt, the rich dragonet satisfied Thrasher's financial needs and gave him entertainment, because the jobs he recruited him for were always so strange. PSEUDO: The injured Sandwing had almost nothing to do with Thrasher. All he knew was that Psuedo somehow had a significant role in assigning him to the Sky Kingdom missions. Quotes "Hand over da cash, or ya get no service." "Ya got a long way tah go before yar anywhere near good enough!" "Don't worry, I don't bite. Well, maybe I would, if someone wanted me to." Trivia Thrasher knows how to write/speak in all three Pyrrhian languages. Even Aquatic, although he can only write it, not speak it. His character is widely based off of Bull, the bartender from Patrick Matthews' novel 'Dragon Run.' Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Characters